helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
4th "Ikimasshoi!"
|producer = Tsunku |length = 1:01:42 |Last = Best! Morning Musume 1 1st Best Album (2001) |Next = No.5 5th Album (2003) |Single1 = Ren'ai Revolution 21 |Single2 = The☆Peace! |Single3 = Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ |Single4 = Souda! We're ALIVE }} 4th "Ikimasshoi!" (4th 「いきまっしょい!」; 4th "Let's Go!") is the fourth album from Morning Musume and was released on March 27, 2002. It is currently their second highest selling album. The album reached #1 on the Oricon charts and charted for eight weeks, selling 515,440 copies. 17 years after its original release, the album was released as a set of two TOWER RECORDS Limited LP records. It was pre-sold at the store opening of TOWER VINYL SHINJUKU on March 21, 2019, and was released at all TOWER RECORDS locations and TOWER RECORDS ONLINE on April 1, 2019."TOWER VINYLオープン記念！アナログ化プロジェクト始動　第一弾はモー娘。タンポポから嶋大輔のあの名曲など6作を限定リリース" (in Japanese). TOWER RECORDS ONLINE. 2019-03-08."タワーレコードとのコラボによる、ハロプロアナログ化プロジェクト第1弾リリース決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-3-13. Tracklist CD; Digital; LP #The☆Peace! (Complete Version) #Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan (いいことある記念の瞬間; The Moment I Remember When Something Good Happened) #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Long Version) #Hajimete no Rock Concert (初めてのロックコンサート; My First Rock Concert) - Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, Ogawa Makoto #Otoko Tomodachi (男友達; Boy Friend) - Abe Natsumi (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa) #Souda! We're ALIVE #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Album Version) #Ikimasshoi! (いきまっしょい!; Let's Go!) #Densha no Futari (電車の二人; The Two in the Train) - Abe Natsumi, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa #Honki de Atsui Theme Song (本気で熱いテーマソング; The Seriously Passionate Theme Song) #Suki na Senpai (好きな先輩; My Senior Crush) - Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (13nin Version) #Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU (なんにも言わずにI LOVE YOU; Without Saying a Word I LOVE YOU) Featured Members *1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd Gen: Goto Maki (last credited album) *4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th Gen (debut): Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #The☆Peace! (Complete Version) #Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Long Version) #Hajimete no Rock Concert #*Arrangement: AKIRA #Otoko Tomodachi #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Souda! We're ALIVE #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Album Version) #Ikimasshoi! #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao #Densha no Futari #*Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki #Honki de Atsui Theme Song #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #*Horn Arrangement: Kawamatsu Hisayoshi #Suki na Senpai #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (13nin Version) #Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao Concert Performances ;Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ - Ogawa Makoto, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ - Country Musume *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Kinen Subeki Kono Nen ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu - Shimizu Saki ;Hajimete no Rock Concert *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ - Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane ;Otoko Tomodachi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Birthday Live2013 +♪The Beating♪+ - Abe Natsumi / Abe Natsumi, Niigaki Risa *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ - Fukuda Kanon ;Ikimasshoi! *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ (part of a medley) *Niigaki Risa LIVE2018 ~Popcorn to Chobi-tan~ - Niigaki Risa ;Densha no Futari *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena ;Honki de Atsui Theme Song *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, New "Performance Group" Unit, New "Small Theater Troupe" Unit ;Suki na Senpai *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ - Junjun, Linlin *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ - Tanaka Anri, Sawada Yuri, Wada Ayaka, Saho Akari *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Sato Ayano, Hirano Tomomi, Katsuta Rina *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ - Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special - Kudo Haruka, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kosuga Fuyuka *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ - Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Maeda Kokoro *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ - Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY - Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei ;Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ *Natsumi Abe '05 Revue & Concert "How Are You, Miss Murata?" in Nippon Seinen-kan - Abe Natsumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 - Fukumura Mizuki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Morito Chisaki → all of Morning Musume '18 *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 515,440 Trivia *This was Iida Kaori's first album as leader of Morning Musume. *"Nanni mo Iwazu I LOVE YOU" was covered by v-u-den as their last single. *''Ikimasshoi!'' can be found on the compilation album Hello! Project Best 1. References External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ii Koto Aru Kinen no Shunkan, Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Long Version), Hajimete no Rock Concert, Otoko Tomodachi, Ikimasshoi!, Densha no Futari, Honki de Atsui Theme Song, Suki na Senpai, Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU cs:4th "Ikimasshoi!" es:4th "Ikimasshoi!" Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2002 Albums Category:Number 1 Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Albums Category:Highest Ranking Album Category:2019 LPs Category:Morning Musume LPs